This invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for processing raw water such as tap water and groundwater into drinking water to dispense the drinking water.
It is assumed that microorganisms such as protozoa and bacteria are contained in raw water. In order to capture the microorganisms, a conventional dispensing apparatus of the type includes a filter unit comprising a filter member formed by a hollow fiber membrane module which is commercially available and well known in the art. When the filter unit is used in the dispensing apparatus, the microorganisms are captured by the filter member. Thus, the raw water is treated into purified or drinking water which is fed to a terminal such as a tap.
If the conventional dispensing apparatus is operated for a long period of time, the microorganisms once captured in the filter member may be released therefrom to be mixed into the purified water. In addition, the microorganisms may grow in the filter member to produce metabolites which deteriorate the water quality. This also results in fouling or scaling of the filter member.